This invention relates generally to a front drive axle assembly including cast tube-yoke bracket assembly for a vehicle, and more particularly to a single cast assembly incorporating the yoke, brackets, and axle tube in a front driving axle for a vehicle.
In a front driving axle for a vehicle, a front differential receives drive power from a drive shaft driven by means of the vehicle engine and transmission. Extending outwardly from the differential are left hand and right hand axle tubes along with brackets for mounting to the vehicle suspension and frame, and associated yoke members which support a steering knuckle by means of a king pin or ball joints. The steering knuckle in turn is provided with an outwardly extending stub shaft for connection and support of front drive wheels for the vehicle. In general, the axle tube, yoke, and various bracket assemblies are supplied as individual elements which must be rigidly connected to one another in precise alignment and relative positions for proper operation of the vehicle. To properly secure the individual elements together in the axle assembly, special fixtures have been required to locate the various individual elements, and the elements are then welded together to provide rigid attachment of the components. Manufacturing of an axle assembly in this manner has therefore been relatively complex and expensive.